A Vampyre son of Hades
by Greek Geek 55555
Summary: Takes place after BoO HAS NO SPOILERS. Nico was sent to find two half bloods located in Tulsa, but when he arrives things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampyre Son of Hades

By Ambersage Champlin

Intro:

Nico di Angelo decided that since the Giant War was over that he could live maybe a fairly normal life. He was going to find his sister, or relax in the Underworld. All without being bothered by the others. Nico was getting really annoyed with them always asking him to do their dirty work when it was convenient. Well that was all going accordingly to his plans when his life took an unexpected turn.

Chapter One: A new life

I was getting really tiered of everyone at camp thinking that they could use me and then dispose of me when I wasn't needed any more. I was in Tulsa looking in on two half-bloods supposedly here. Why couldn't they have sent a satyr instead? I wondered. It definitely wasn't something new for them to do. I guess being alone and looking for two half-bloods is better than following a satyr around all day. I was lost in thought when I rammed into a kid who looked like he could've been related to me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I stammered as I gathered my thoughts. The kid looked at a piece of paper and then back at me. The kid then pointed his long boney index finger at my forehead and when it made contact it burnt like a million furies. I couldn't take the pain any longer so I passed out.

When I awoke I was laying on the lawn of a boarding school. I looked up and a girl about my age was staring at me. "Are you awake?" I moaned even though the white hot pain had disappeared.

"Yes, may I ask who you are, and if any half-bloods are located here?" I managed to say because my throat felt like the fields of asphodel. The girl held out a hand and helped me up.

"I am Zoey Redbird and I'm not quite sure what you mean by half-bloods." When I got a good look at the girl she had a crescent moon on her forehead with designs running down her face and neck. "I mean, it isn't everyday a kid who gets marked asks about half-bloods." I looked at Zoey with a questioning stare.

"Marked?" I asked confused. She nodded her head and started to lead me into a castle like place. I looked over and saw a statue of Nyx the goddess of night, that's when everything clicked.

"See, uh wait I never got your name," Zoey said as she continued into the castle. It took me a moment before I was aware what she wanted to know.

"Oh, right. I'm Nico di Angelo." I said taking my eyes off of the goddess that had marked me as a vampyre. Zoey turned around at the entrance and looked down a long hallway.

"See Nico, here at the House of Night you can change your name if you want, I changed my last name." Zoey explained. I thought about it, maybe if I changed my name that maybe I could escape my past. No, running from my problems was not what Nyx had in mind when she put a crescent moon on my forehead.

"So again, any half-bloods here?" I persisted. I needed to find the half-bloods and leave as soon as possible. "I mean I'm glad that you found me and all, but I have to find these two half-bloods so that I can leave and never see either of those two camps for a long while." Zoey gave me a confused look.

"Nico, you can't stay away from adult vamps for more than twenty four hours or your body will reject the change and you will die." I wasn't afraid of dying, no not at all. I wanted to see my full sister again, but that would never happen, even in death.

"Okay, well I don't need to walk anywhere or drive to get the half-bloods to the stupid camp." Zoey just shrugged and started to lead me deeper into the House of Night School.

"Well, I hope you find what you are looking for Nico. Until then know that you're welcome here." Like I haven't heard that before. Zoey stopped in front of a pair of double doors. "Welcome to your new life Nico," and with that she opened them.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Classes, Mentors, and…ROOMMATES?!

Beyond the double doors was a cafeteria full of kids with blue and red crescent moons on their foreheads. "Here Nico, you can sit with Damian, Erin, and Shaunee." Zoey said as she led me to a booth with two girls and a boy sitting and talking about Hades knows what. Damian, Erin, Shaunee, this is Nico di Angelo, Damian he's your new roommate." I saw Damian's eyes light up with glee. They looked similar to how Percy's somehow looked, except for the color. Stop it Nico, I thought to myself, stop thinking about him.

"Hi Nico," Damian waved at me and patted the seat next to me. "I can show you the room after breakfast." Breakfast? It was almost eight at night.

I sat down anyway and took out a pomegranate I had in my black leather jacket, since I had out grown my aviator. "So, Damian," I said between bites. "Do you know if there are any half-bloods here?" Damian didn't look at all befuddled by this question.

"I don't think so, and by half-bloods you mean demi-gods right?" he was a bright one.

"Demi-what?" asked the blonde who was named Erin.

"Is Queen Damian spouting nonsense again Twin?" asked the Jamaican looking female. I gave Damian a questioning look. I mouthed _twin? _Damian nodded rolling his eyes. Then he mouthed, _will explain later. _I nodded and looked at the two girls. I was also going to ask him about this queen stuff.

"A demi-god, or half-blood is half human half Greek or Roman deity. I am one of them." Damian looked at me with disbelief.

"He's smart and cute isn't he Twin?" said Erin which made me back against the booth more then I already was.

"Yes Twin," Shaunee said smiling and winking in my direction. "And funny too with that half god thing." I looked at Damian and he was clearly used to their odd behavior.

"Don't mind them Nico, they are harmless, well unless you get in between them and a shoe sale." Damian laughed and the two girls glared at him. "Now Nico," Damian continued after he had rolled his eyes at the girls. "You said something about you being a half-blood?" I nodded and got ready for the ridicule.

"I am the son of Hades lord of the dead. Also I am the ghost king." The three didn't seem to be startled or freaked that I was the god of the dead's son. I smiled internally. A bell sounded signaling us to go somewhere. I slid out so Damian could dump his tray. After he did that he took my arm and led me to a different building. He then led me to our dorm. Inside was my small black backpack I took everywhere. On the other side of the room was a bunch of books and charts.

"So Nico, you're really thee son of Hades?" I nodded slowly and sat on the bed that was now mine. "Uh about the Twins. Erin and Shaunee call each other that so don't get confused about their differences." I nodded and thought that it made sense, people who never knew the other existed until they meet, and it's like they were siblings in a different life.

"Oh, Damian, why did she call you Queen Damian?" I didn't meet his glance but I could feel his eyes on me so I decided to take out the little belongings I had.

"Well, uh," he seemed hesitant to tell me something. "I'm gay." He said quietly. I stopped unpacking and looked at him. He apparently had a bad experience when he told someone he was gay. A feeling I knew all too well. "You're not going to change rooms or anything." I shook my head.

"Why would I?" I looked up a little to see Damian smile again. "I mean, unless you want me to go considering you would be rooming with the son of Hades." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh a little to. Damian then took out a black shirt with an emblem on it.

"You will probably get some of these and some iron-ons but you can wear this one for today." I took the shirt and fingered the fabric. I slid off my leather jacket and pulled off my black muscle shirt and slid on the House of Night tee.

"Thanks," I said sliding on my jacket again.

"You're so white," he said in a whisper. I stifled a small laugh and nodded. I was going to point out that he wasn't black as night either. When there was a knock at the door. Damian went and opened it up to Zoey.

"Here, I took the liberty of giving Nico most of his classes with you, if that is okay with you Damian." Damian nodded and took my schedule.

"I will take him to first period when he gets situated." Damian smiled and Zoey nodded and left. I took my black bag and with its contents dumped on my bed slung it over my shoulder. Damian then handed me the schedule. The classes were ass followed:

Vampyre Sociology 101

Spanish 1

History

Lunch

Fencing

Drama

Equestrian

The last one made me think of Percy then I shoved the thought right out of my mind. Damian told me I had all but two classes with him. He would show me the way to Drama and Equestrian before his classes so I didn't get lost. "Thank you Damian, I don't know what I would do if you weren't so nice." I mumbled the last part but I think he heard anyway.

"No problem Nico. Come on, let's get going to first period." Damian put on a black jacket with the same emblem on it. As we walked back into the school Zoey ran up to us.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot," she said as she handed me a small book call the Fledglings Handbook. "Read it, or Damian will make you read it. Oh, also your mentor." I looked at her a little confused. "You can go to him or Damian with any questions you have. Your mentor is Professor Dragon Lankford." I remembered Damian said he was the Fencing instructor, and that Dragon was also Damian's mentor. On that note Zoey left us I think she said something about a ritual and a need of a fifth member. Damian told her he'd bring me and make sure I attended the ceremony. Damian then led me to first period. I had to ask him about this ceremony and about the need of a fifth member of a group. Damian assured me he would fill me in on our way to the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Ceremony and the Perfect Council

I was surprised that I actually enjoyed the school. I was still no closer to finding the two half-bloods if they even were here. During equestrian Professor Lenobia explained that horses and cats were close to Nyx. I had a cat of my own, but I don't think the people here would like him. The horses just reminded me of Percy.

On the walk back to the dorm I decided I wanted answers. "Okay so this ceremony, explain please." Damian nodded and opened the door to our dorm and sat down on his bed.

"Okay, the ceremony that we are headed to now be a school ceremony in which on every full moon we ask Nyx for guidance and thank her for another month." I nodded and asked him about the fifth member thing. "Well, Zoey wasn't always the high priestess. She is only our age, but she is special. She has an infinity for the five elements Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit. Now that she is the high priestess she isn't part of the Perfect Council anymore. Stevie Rae is still part of it only because she is a red vamp." I nodded and asked why he was bringing me. "Because Zoey thinks that you might poses the infinity for Spirit." If that was true it wouldn't surprise me.

Damian led me to the temple with the statue. Once inside a ceremony had begun. Damian was standing closely next to me. I could feel his warmth even through the second skin of my leather jacket. During the ceremony I could feel a strange darkness in the air. It was almost as if Thanatos was hovering invisible above our heads. When Zoey cast the air element I felt a rush of wind whip past Damian. I looked over at him and his hair was flying around. I would never admit this to the campers back at the two camps but I hoped I would never go back. When Zoey casted the element earth Damian whispered that that was Stevie Rae. She had short curly blonde hair and had a red mark on her forehead.

When Zoey went to the middle and casted Spirit I felt like all my past anguish had been lifted and sent away. It was like I was flying, I hadn't felt like this since the last time I saw my sister before Percy came. Even that little thought didn't damper my mood, I wondered if the kids back at camp would believe that I, Nico di Angelo was smiling and was happy. When I looked over at Damian he was smiling at me. When Zoey sent the elements away it was like my blanket of dread and sadness went with it. Maybe she was right, maybe I did have an infinity for Spirit. For a Hades kid it didn't seem unlikely.

After that was over Damian took me back to the school and into a room I didn't recognize. I saw that Erin and Shaunee were in there. I helped them set some stuff up, I noticed Damian wouldn't go over to the tech equipment that was in the corner. I figured he had a good reason, but I would ask him about it later. When Stevie Rae came in Damian handed her a green candle. She then walked over to me where I was messing with the tech equipment, I was not a freaking child of Hephaestus. "Hey you must be the new fledgling Nico di Angelo." She had an Oklahoma accent that reminded me of a daughter of Demeter back at camp.

"Yeah, that's me. Can you help me with this tech, I'm not very patient." She laughed and helped me with it.

"So Z tells me you might have an infinity for Spirit." I guessed that Z was Zoey. I nodded and didn't even understand how to tell if I had it. "Did you feel like, oh well I only have a description from Z but, like you were flying or like every bad booger monster in your life just being zapped away?" I paused and thought about it.

"Yeah, but I have more than uh Booger Monsters in my past." Stevie Rae nodded and I could feel the past residue of darkness on her. Damian was running around and giving the twins their candles a blue and red, water and fire. Then Damian ran over to me and handed me a purple candle and a lighter.

"Here you go, uh, you did pay close attention to the ceremony right?" I nodded and he smiled at me and dragged Stevie Rae to a spot and the twins to a spot. "Here you go Nico right in the middle." Damian had grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the circle. I felt my face get hot.

Once in the middle Damian let go of my hand and went and stood in the empty spot where I would go first. I didn't even notice that someone had joined us, well two someone's. I went around and cast the circle like Zoey did and when I was done and closed the circle I heard two people clapping and whipped my head in the sound's direction. Zoey was standing there with a blonde guy who had two red arrows pointed at his red mark. I felt a strange vibe coming off of the blonde guy. Was he a child of Apollo?

"Sorry to intrude but I wanted to look in on the Perfect Council and their new member." I guess I was the new member now. "Oh, Nico this is Stark." I nodded at Stark and he just gave me a look that said he was in charge which made me pissed off. The ground shook a little and Stark jumped up and grabbed ahold of Zoey. I felt the skeletons start to pop out, I tried to calm myself down. It worked slowly but it eventually stopped and the skeletons disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Stark yelled at me pointing his bow loaded with an arrow at me. I backed up and tried to keep my cool. "Answer me, what the fuck was that?"

"Don't make me mad, and it won't happen again." I snapped left the room. I hadn't been there for even a day and already I was hated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Night and Day, or Day and Night

I was surprised that I made it back to my dorm. I took the stuff that I had dumped on my bed and put it under it. I went under the sheet and faced the wall and cried silently to myself. I heard Damian come in but I didn't say anything. After a while I thought Damian fell asleep so I got out of bed and got ready to pack.

"Nico?" I sighed and turned to look at Damian. He had gotten onto the floor and started to crawl over to me. "Are you leaving or something?" I wanted to tell him I was but I just couldn't. I started to cry and Damian embraced me in a hug. He then let go and laid on the floor. I crawled over and laid my head on his stomach. "Nico, can I tell you something?"

"Yes Damian?" I rolled my head so I could look at him. He put a hand on my chest, it was warm. "Anything," I whispered.

"The last roommate I had left because I am gay, and my last boyfriend was killed by the ex-evil high priestess." I could hear how sad Damian was as he spoke. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay.

"My mom died before I could even remember her well, and my sister died halfway across the country." I moved my hand and put it over Damian's. "I was also born in a different era. If you wanted to know my real age, it would be about seventy." Damian laughed, which made me laugh with him.

"That's rough," I nodded and felt a small tear streak down my face. Damian must have seen it because he wiped it away.

"Damian, I want you to know, I'm gay to." Damian didn't say anything but I felt his thumb rub my chest. I slept that night with my head rested on Damian's stomach. I was surprised that I had woken up curled up into Damian's side, with his arms wrapped around me I didn't even have a single nightmare that night. Which was a little unusual especially for a demi-god.

"Nico," I heard when I woke up, it wasn't Damian. Then I heard an _oh my _and then hushed laughter. I turned my head to see Jason and Percy sending and Iris Message to contact me. "What's that on your forehead Nic?" Jason asked. I felt my face get hot and I felt pissed off again. I looked out the window, it was a little past noon. I didn't want to wake Damian so I took a book and through it at the Message making it disappear. I sighed and would talk to the two idiots when it wasn't night time, or day time for them.

At eight at night Damian woke me up again. I felt better than I did when I arrived. I doubt this this school will be half bad. "You look better," Damian said as we got ready for school.

"I feel better too," I said and smiled in what felt like forever. I felt like this might be a place I could call home, hopefully. "Damian, you didn't hear anything weird last night, or day did you?" I wanted to know if he had heard Percy and Jason last night or day whatever.

"No, I was fast asleep. Why?" I shrugged and got dressed. I would call the idiots at our lunch time, see how they like it. "About last night slash day though," as he trailed off I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. I turned to look at Damian and he was looking at his feet like Frank did when he felt like he was in trouble. "You're not going to still leave are you?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Not for a while anyway," I gave him a sly smile which made Damian laugh. "That Stark kid, is he good with a bow?" Damian looked surprised then nodded.

"Yeah why you like him?" Damian said with a cocky grin that made my heart flutter. "Cause he is taken by Z."

"Oh darn there goes my chance," we both burst into laughter. When I was dressed I put an arm around Damian, "this may be the start of a beautiful friendship." And maybe more I thought to myself.

At lunch I felt like I could eat a heck hound. Before I went to eat though I had to call some friends. I made sure no one followed me and made the call to Percy Jackson. When the image appeared he was drooling, go figure. "Jackson!" I yelled into the message. He fell out of his bunk and landed with a really loud painful thud. "Oh, that's gotta hurt," I laughed.

"Nico, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" I shrugged and put my hands in my leather jackets pockets. "Fine, I'll go get Jason, wait here."

"Percy, wait." I couldn't resist myself, "you have some drool still one your cheek." Percy blushed and I laughed at he wiped it off and went to get Jason. When he came back I had my composer in line. "Hello Grace," I said giving him a cocky grin.

"Why in the Hades did you IM us in the middle of the night?" I smiled and answered them. I told them about how I got here and where I was. I was hoping that they hadn't seen Damian sleeping next to me.

"So Nico," Percy said with a wide grin, I could tell he saw Damian, or at least knew I was with someone. "Who was that you were snuggling with?" I saw Jason snicker and smile, Percy soon followed.

"Just a shadow spirit I conjured to keep me company." I lied through my teeth. Percy and Jason stopped snickering and started at me. They had bought it. I was a freaking genus. "Good bye, boys. And next time don't call me when I'm sleeping." And that was the end of the message and the start of lunch.


End file.
